The Nihilist
by othersideofthemirror
Summary: REWRITE OF 'JASHIN'S DEVOUT'. Life is pointless, morals are subjective, but pain, for the love of Jashin-sama, pain was real. They would feel the pain, they would suffer, it would become the only real thing to them, just as it had become the only real thing to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing I own**

**The Nihilist**

**Chapter one: deals with a madman.**

* * *

Naruto did not want to die. Make no mistake, his life was horrid with him being constantly abused and neglected but he had no desire to die. He had dreams after all, he wanted, no _needed_ to be Hokage. Although if he did die he didn't expect it to be like this.

This, this was pointless; there had been no provocation, no warning, no point, and no struggling. There was no point in struggling, there were too many to get away from.

Hopeless

They had pinned him down on the road like a fucking rat and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. When he was teetering on the edge of consciousness one of the men (his shinobi headband glittered in the street light) pulled out a kunai. Seeing what they intended Naruto had closed his eyes and began to pray to Kami that his afterlife wouldn't be as miserable as his existence thus far. There was a crushing, all consuming pain in his chest and then the only thing he knew was that he was _not_ in paradise. He had been in a dank, smelly sewer that was utterly repulsive. The water that swirled in eddies around his ankles was thick and unpleasantly warm. In front of him there was a tall set of iron bars and behind them there was a large, rather rude and aggressive creature that called itself the Kyuubi. This would have alarmed Naruto if he had time to fully process the fact that the ancient demon that had decimated his home village was currently taking up residence inside him. But before he had a chance to even think over what the demon had said he had been wrenched from the sewer.

Currently he was standing in a large, dimly lit room. The air was bone-chilling and smelled of death. Weathered stone made up the floor and walls; a small set of stairs led up to a plateau and an ornate hearth, in which a fire that gave off no heat burned heartily, providing the only source of illumination. However it was not the layout of the room that our young blonde was focused on. He was focused on the large ornate stone throne at the top of the stairs. Or more accurately he was focused on the man sitting in the chair.

The man was dressed in a purple and black jester costume and was swaying drunkenly back and forth, talking to himself and giggling crazily every couple of words. He was twisting a long, thin, dagger of red metal acrobatically through his fingers. Due to some trick of the light Naruto was only able to make out a set of crazed violet eyes and a wide, insanely grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth; the rest of his face was covered in shadow.

Without warning he slammed the dagger into the arm of his chair, hard enough to split stone, and pointed one gloved finger at him and shrieked, "YOU!"

Naruto flinched and the man let out a peal of laughter.

"You have something I want!" he sing-songed

"I-I-I d-do?" Naruto stuttered, taking a step back.

"Yep!" he suddenly swayed forward (his jester hat tilted steeply) and only his tight grip in the chair's arms kept him on it at all, "And I have something you want" he let out another insane peal of laughter and his grin widened.

"Yeah? What is that?" Naruto replied suspiciously, edging farther away.

"I can make your heart start again!" the grin widened even more and he giggled, a manic and disturbed sound.

"Really?" Eagerness at the prospect of living again overpowered the fear and suspicion for the moment.

"Yep! And all I want is what's…in…there" he pointed a finger at Naruto's stomach.

"What's in me?"

"DUMB BLONDE! I WANT THE FUCKING FOX!" the man exploded violently, throwing himself forward off the chair and suddenly disappearing in wisps of purple-black smoke. A second passed and Naruto glanced around nervously. Suddenly A cold arm wrapped around his neck and a gloved hand caressed his stomach, a finger tracing a circle around his bellybutton.

"I…want…the…fox" the man repeated softly, his ice cold breath hitting Naruto's cheek, causing the boy to shiver.

"O-okay" Naruto choked out. He had no problem giving up the fox if he could. After all it had been nothing but a burden, in fact it was the reason he was killed in the first place.

"It is…strange that the fox is still here. It should have been free to frolic about and murder the pathetic mortal worms…but I am not one to look a gift fox in the mouth." The arm around Naruto's neck tightened so suddenly and violently that black spots flashed in front of his eyes. "This is going to hurt. Quite a bit, actually. Feel the exquisite pain, haha…who knows maybe you'll like it" another insane giggle escaped the man.

An intense, burning, all consuming pain ripped through Naruto's stomach. An anguished scream escaped his mouth and his knees went weak. He would have slumped to the floor if not for the tight grip around his neck. But slowly, and oddly, the pain began to fade. Well, not so much fade but change. A feeling of serenity began to replace it and following close on the heels of that peace was an ecstasy that Naruto had never experienced. It was as if all the nerves in his wound were singing in the most intense pleasure he could have ever imagined. And the blonde found himself laughing and crying from pure unadulterated joy.

The arm around his neck disappeared and Naruto collapsed heavily to the floor.

"That is what you'll feel every time you sacrifice someone in my name." the man had reappeared on his chair and was using a small cage as a footrest. Inside the cage the Kyuubi paced restlessly, throwing himself against the bars and trying to snap at the man's feet.

"BRAT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! RELEASE ME, RELEASE ME NOW OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

The man giggled and slammed his foot against the top of the cage, "shut up Kyu-chan or I'll make you into a rug"

"JASHIN! RELEASE ME NOW! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU IMPRISON THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE BIJUU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The man, Jashin apparently, simply ignored this outburst and crossed his feet at the ankles.

"Now then," he spoke over the Kyuubi and his business like tone brought Naruto out of the daze he had been in, in the wake of his euphoria, "I believe I promised to bring you back to life…but there is…a catch" he finished silkily

"What? You didn't say anything about any catches!"

"Relax boy, it's not that big of a catch." Jashin steepled his fingers in front of his face and narrowed his eyes, "in fact it's more of a gift, really. I will give you immortality; you will never have to fear death again."

"Really? What would I have to do?" _if I could never die, I could make all those assholes pay for what they've done. I could be an amazing ninja, the Hokage even. And if they won't respect me, then I'll make them fear me._

"Kill" Jashin threw his head back and let out a peal of manic laughter and began to rant, speaking at a rapid, fluctuating pace, "kill for me! Sacrifice the pathetic worms in my name! slaughter, massacre, destroy…" his words dissolved into mumbling and giggling.

The blonde thought about it. The people of the village really didn't mean anything to him; in fact he would relish the opportunity to kill them after what they had done to him. The closest thing he had to a bond with anyone was the Old Man, and he only stopped by once a month or so. He had no one that cared, and he didn't really care for anyone, plus that pleasure was amazing. His body was tingling, wanting more of it. It was like an itch, slowly and surely scratching at his nerves.

"Okay," he said finally.

Jashin's grin widened, "Yippee! Here take this!" he threw a spear at him. It was made of blood red metal and was Naruto's height. It's tip looked a lot like a kunai, but longer and with razor sharp edges.

"I-I don't know how to use this" Naruto said hesitantly.

Jashin laughed and teetered on his throne, "Fuck finesse, hahahaha. You can learn later. For now just swing till their dead. It's simple!" he slammed and open hand on his throne and Naruto was propelled upward.

Blue eyes opened. A feral smile stretched across whiskered cheeks. He giggled and climbed to his feet.

The screams began.

* * *

TIMESKIP

"_Do you know what punishments I've endured for my crimes, my sins? None. I am proof of the absurdity of men's most treasured abstractions. A just universe wouldn't tolerate my existence."__  
__―__Brent Weeks__,__The Way of Shadows_

Naruto Uzumaki had been called a demon for most of his life, even though he no longer contained the Kyuubi (not that he would tell the village worms that). But, if he were to have his head examined by a medical profession he would have been diagnosed as a strange mixture of the sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies. These tendencies had fermented inside the young Jashinist, compounding with daily neglect and abuse, and the end result was a monster more than worthy of the villagers fear.

* * *

"Quit crying worm, I've barely hurt you yet." Naruto allowed a sadistic smile to cross his face as he slowly ran his tongue over the bloody tip of his new katana. He groaned slightly as the pleasurable burn that signified the activation of the Curse Technique enveloped his body. Without conscious effort his foot began to trace of Jashin's symbol on the ground. The villager who had been stupid enough to attack him tried to scurry away, hand still held over the shallow cut across his stomach.

"Oh nonono. If you left now we wouldn't get to have any fun."

The blonde pulled a small black cylinder from the depths of his bloodstained jacket. With a deft flick of his wrist it telescoped out into a spike, which he slammed through his thigh. His pleased groans, mixed with his victims screams echoed off the dank walls of the alley.

Deep in the red light district of Konoha a man was left to his fate, his screams of pain just another sound in the backdrop of depravity. After an hour the screams abruptly cut off and no one noticed as, thirty minutes later, a shadow flitted out of the alley and quickly navigated its way back to a ramshackle apartment building on the borderline of the district, avoiding the streetlights the whole way.

The blonde closed the apartment's door softly behind him and began to weave his way through discarded ramen bowls, empty drink cans, and tattered clothing stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood. He leaned his sword against the wall next to the pile of red weaponry, each one gleaming clean and razor sharp but still emitting the smell of death. He shrugged off his jacket and let it drop to the floor, where it made a heavy thunk completely at odds with its lightweight appearance. He kicked of his sandals and undid the button of his pants, allowing them to fall and then stepping out of them. He tugged off his undershirt and threw it blindly behind him leaving his chest, which was tan and smooth with the exception of a jagged scar over his heart, exposed. He shivered as the cold metal of his rosary hit his heated skin. Without breaking stride he kicked off his boxers and stepped into the shower, turning it on full blast and leaning back against the wall, unmindful of the icy water. With dull eyes he watched as the remains of his latest sacrifice ran in pinkish rivulets down the drain. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought about the last terrified look the villager had given him. It had been a look of pure fear, knowing that his fate was in the hands of a cruel bastard.

His lips twisted into a scowl and his hands clenched as anger overtook him.

'_Good. Now he knows how I felt'_

Still scowling he ducked his head under the spray of water and let it soak into his hair. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo from its ledge and squirted a liberal amount into his hair. He rubbed it in viciously, sighing as his dull nails dug into his scalp. After a quick lather-and-rinse with his soap he stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair dry like a dog. He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded across the room to his bed. A glance at the clock elicited another scowl out of him; he only had three hours before he had to be at the academy. At least tomorrow was a sparring day. His scowl twisted into a sadistic grin and he shivered in anticipation. Technically it was supposed to be a light spar, merely to see where one is at but…if things were to get heated and bones were broken, perhaps a life lost, could they blame him? A demented giggle squeezed its way past his lips; he was going to have _such_ fun. He laid back and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

Something was going on with Naruto. Iruka was completely sure of that. What he wasn't sure of was, well…what exactly _it_ was. At first he had only noticed the big changes. His taijutsu skills increasing by leaps and bounds, his increased agility, the fact he no longer made a spectacle of himself in class and his hair, which had been cut into one of the strangest haircuts he had ever seen. While it had once been a well cared for if spiky and untamable mess it had become a shoulder length, split-end ridden mass that would have completely eclipsed his face had Naruto not cut the right side of it brutally short. Recently though, he had begun to notice the smaller things. The way his eyes, once bright and lively, had dulled; the spark in them only coming back when he was fighting. The disturbing lack of emotions. The way his jacket (still a horrendous orange color) bulged in all the wrong places, the way Kiba wrinkled his nose every time he came close as if he had smelled something unpleasant, and the slender chain that disappeared under his shirt, only visible on the days he left his jacket partially unzipped.

Oddly enough it was the necklace that set Iruka off the most. Naruto had never really been one for jewelry, once telling Iruka that he would just do something clumsy and misplace it. But that chain seemed to be present everyday and the brunette chuunin was dying to find out what was attached to it.

* * *

Naruto was late to the academy the next day, opting to stop for a bowl of ramen rather than be present for roll call. He slunk quietly into the classroom twenty minutes late, ignored Iruka's rant (after all he had heard it a thousand times: _'how do you expect to become a ninja if you don't understand the importance of being on time? Entire mission could be ruined if you're not punctual…etc,etc)_ and slumped into a seat next to Kiba, smirking as the dog-nin leaned as far away as he could without tipping over. Apparently despite all the shampoos, soaps, and deodorants he used, his base scent (the smell of death) was still discernable. After taking a minute to enjoy Kiba's discomfort he tuned back into what Iruka was saying,

"Alright guys, as you know today is a sparring day. Now, I'm gonna read out the matches here to save us time since we only have the practice field booked for a little while. Our first match will be…Naruto versus Sasuke."

Naruto's face broke into a sadistic grin. Oh, today just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**A/N: well hey guys, othersideofthemirror here. In case the fact has escaped you this is the re-write of **_**Jashin's Devout**_**. As you may have noticed this chapter is pretty similar to the original and that (in case you wonder or care) is because I didn't deviate from my original plot idea until around chapter 7. **

**Now, as this is a re-write of a story (a well-liked story I would like to believe) I would like your feedback as to what I could do better. Things that I could improve on, things you would like to see included, things you hope I will leave out, stuff along those lines.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and once more, reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Goodbye all,**

**othersideofthemirror**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not one little thing be mine**

**The Nihilist**

**Chapter 2: Broken Bones and Lost Pride**

* * *

**Promo moment: do you like Jashinist! Naruto stories? Well, I do so I want to tell you about the stories **_**Following the Unholy Priest by pathetic-really and Jashin's Empire by trancepanda**_**. They are pretty badass so check them out.**

**For anyone who was curious about Naruto's new hair (sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough, it was surprisingly difficult to describe) go to youtube and check out the music video for Deadstar Assembly-Killing Myself Again. It's their singer's hairstyle with the only difference being that Naruto's hair is longer.**

**Thanks for all your feedback and enjoy the new chappie!**

* * *

Sasuke glared the blonde nuisance that stood across the sparring ring. He was about to face an UCHIHA and he hadn't even taken his hands out of his pockets or stopped with that creepy grin.

"What're you smiling about, dobe?" he muttered lowly, so that Iruka wouldn't hear.

The dobe's creepy grin widened, "I'm just wondering what you'd look like with broken arms" he replied matter-of-factly.

Sasuke a shiver working its way up his spine but held his body still. It would unbefitting of an Uchiha to show just how much that comment freaked him out. Naruto had said it with such a casualness that it was frightening. This wasn't pre-spar trash talk, it almost sounded like a real threat.

"Oh yeah? I wonder what you'll look like with a broken jaw" the ebony haired boy retorted.

The creepy grin widened even more, "Me too!" he giggled happily.

This time the shiver was strong enough that it broke through Sasuke's self-control.

"Ok guys." The oblivious Iruka started happily, "ready? Go!"

In a spilt-second Sasuke decided to rush Naruto. If he could hit the dobe fast enough maybe he could knock that creepy smile off his face.

Naruto's grin widened even further as Sasuke rushed at him. Really, it was just too easy, a little psychological warfare and the teme threw all caution to the wind. Mentally, he sighed. If Sasuke was going to be so reckless then the fight wouldn't last long, especially if Naruto tried. But…the grin widened enough to be considered a smile…if he played with him for a bit it would be just so much more fun. He couldn't kill an academy student, but…breaking Sasuke's arms would be acceptable, for now at least.

At the last possible second he stepped out of Sasuke's way, sticking out a foot which the ebony hair boy tripped over, his momentum giving him no time to dodge. He went sprawling and Naruto chuckled, not because he found it funny (he actually found it fitting, a worm lying in the dirt) but because he knew it would infuriate the Uchiha.

"Are all the Uchiha pathetic as you are?" he whispered so only Sasuke would hear, he giggled, "oh my bad, _were_ they as pathetic as you?"

Naruto laughed as he almost heard the noise of Sasuke snapping. It kind of sounded like a fat rubber band being smacked against someone's skin. The enraged Uchiha leapt to his feet and charged at the blonde, all thoughts on technique or fighting styles thrown out the window. All he wanted to do was beat the dobe into the ground.

Our favorite sadistic little blonde casually sidestepped the Uchicha's blind charge, and as he passed he gave him a sharp, open handed smack to the back of the head. The ebony haired boy stopped, a look of complete shock taking over his features as if he could believe that someone would actually slap him. Then as if coming to, he shook his head and charged again. This time as the Uchiha passed Naruto gave him a swift kick in the ass, sending him sprawling back into the dirt.

"Look at you worm," Naruto whispered, "crawling in the dirt. You're disgraceful, weak"

He was banking on his calm matter-of-fact tone to set the Uchiha up for the final blows.

And indeed it did, the boy jumped to his feet and threw a (completely predictable) fist at his jaw. Naruto tilted his head just enough that he could avoid being hit and when Sasuke's fist went past his ear he quickly caught his wrist in one hand. He paused just long enough for Sasuke to grasp what was about to happen and then slammed an open hand into the outside of his elbow. A groan of pain passed through gritted teeth and was chorused by the screams of fangirls. But Sasuke didn't give up. For some stupid reason, (probably because he was an Uchiha), he decided to throw a punch with his other hand too. In an almost identical sequence of motions Sasuke's other arm was trapped. But instead of breaking his elbow Naruto jammed the flat of his forearm against Sasuke's chest as a barrier and gave a HARD forward tug on the captured wrist. With a strange popping sound the ebony haired boys arm was wrenched from its socket. A final kick to the chest cracked Sasuke's ribcage and sent him sprawling back into the dirt where he belonged.

Within seconds the medic-nin on duty (they always had one on duty in the sparring field, in case of injuries) was crouched near the Uchiha worm and Iruka was in Naruto's face looking furious.

"What the hell was that Naruto!" he demanded, gripping tightly to the blonde's shoulders.

"That was me winning the spar" the blonde replied calmly, not trying to hide his sadistic smirk.

"Why the hell did you break his arms?!"

"The best way to win a fight is to take away your opponents weapons. In this case I had to break his arms"

"You didn't have to. You wanted to, didn't you Naruto"

The smirk widened, "Maybe" he said innocently

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "What the hell happened to you Naruto. You've changed so much. The old you would have never done something like that."

Naruto scoffed, "The old me is pathetic and dead," he shook himself free of Iruka's grasp, "Besides, that worm deserved everything he got" he added venomously.

Without looking back he crossed the field, hopped the fence separating the training field from civilian part of Konoha and disappeared. Iruka stared after the blonde, confused and slightly scared. The amount of venom in the youngster's voice was terrifying and it certainly wasn't normal for Naruto. On the spot he decided to visit the Hokage after the academy let out. Maybe if he brought this to his attention they could find out exactly what happened to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto fumed silently, staring at the door to his apartment, which was ajar. What right did Iruka have to lay a hand on him, let alone ask such stupid questions? _What the hell happened to you Naruto? _As if he cared. Asshole hated him back then. Pathetic fuck of a teacher.

And then he had gotten home, to begin to hide any incriminating evidence lying around before the Hokage showed up and some worm had broken into his apartment. Well, he just couldn't let that go, could he? No, he chuckled, he couldn't let that go.

Silently, he pushed the door further open and stepped in. An obviously drunk villager was muttering, slurring his words badly and attempting to steal his couch for some reason. Naruto felt his temper rise even farther, it wasn't enough that he lived in a shithole of an apartment, now they were trying to steal one of the only pieces of furniture he had! He pulled a spike out of his jacket with shaking hands. This villager was going to regret his decision for the rest of his pathetically short life. He strode across the room, grabbed the surprised man by the collar and threw him across the room, muttering all the while:

"You want my couch? You motherfucker! You can't have my couch! What the FUCK are you thinking?"

He pulled the stunned villager to his feet, "Now come here you big fat MOTHERFUCKER! Get on the TABLE!"

He slammed the man onto his kitchen table with enough force that the rickety legs couldn't hold him up. The table collapsed and the man screamed in pain as he hit the floor.

The blonde immortal calmly began to work; first he stomped hard on the villager's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Next, he grabbed the man's wrists and pulled them above his head. A breathless scream was ripped from the man's throat as Naruto's spike passed through flesh and bone, nailing his hands to the floor. A vicious twist rent another scream from his victim's throat.

"Scream worm, go ahead. I'll scream with you," Naruto giggled and gave the spike another vicious twist, driving it deeper into the floor and screaming in unison with his victim.

"I'm the only one that lives in this building worm, no one can hear you. Besides we're a stone's throw away from the red light district, no one would investigate anyway"

He stood up, stripping off his jacket and shirt and chuckled, "After all, kinky sex makes the world go 'round"

He glanced at his clock and grinned happily, it was barely three. He had so much time to play before he had to go hunting; after all the Hokage would stop by around six like he normally did. He would, of course, be sacrificing this pathetic little bitch, but…not yet. After all there was only so much one could do to their own body. He walked over to the cheap sliding door that separated his closet from the rest of the apartment. Hidden behind the door, in a dark corner that would never be noticed was a small handle. Naruto gave the handle a turn and with a near silent whoosh the back of the closet slid away, revealing his torture room.

In actuality it was just an empty apartment that he had gutted, outfitted with some fun devices (many of them whispered in his ear by Jashin-sama himself), and then soundproofed; but torture chamber just sounded so much better than 'the empty apartment of death'.

The Torture Chamber (yes Naruto thought of it in capital letters, it was that important after all) was a surprisingly sterile looking room with clear tarp hanging from the walls. The same clear tarp covered the floor like a carpet with a small hole cut into it to give access to the circular drain in the floor. Racks of spikes and medical tools (stolen from local hospitals) bordered the room and two vats of chemicals were shoved into a corner. Thin tracks hung from the ceiling, the butcher hooks hung from them, their chains gleaming in the florescent light.

The Chamber was truly magnificent, and Naruto loved it. It had taken more time to set up than he cared to think about but…it had been a labor of love.

The villager was carelessly thrown into the Chamber, another scream erupting as he landed awkwardly on his leg, breaking it. Whistling happily, the blonde followed him closing the sliding door behind him. The butcher hook hissed as it slid along its track towards the center of the room. Naruto pulled the man to his feet and ripped out the spike that held his hands together. Then in a surprising show of strength, the boy lifted the man up and inserted the butcher hook through his already perforated hands. The weight of the man's body pulled the wound open even farther and the villager's scream was so loud that his vocal chords actually tore. Smiling widely, Naruto put a hand on the man's head and pushed down, laughing as the man tried to scream and could only produce a breathy squeak.

"Well that's a shame. I was looking forward to hear you grovel for your life."

Frowning, Naruto walked across the room to one of the weapon racks and removed a large spike.

The villager's eyes widened as our favorite little psycho ran the spike lightly over his own torso, occasionally pricking the skin.

"Eh, here!" suddenly Naruto slammed the spike into his captive, choosing a spot that would cause a lot of bleeding and pain but little damage. A gout of blood burst forth, dousing the blonde's hands and chest. Silently rejoicing in the fact he had decided to remove his shirt, he picked up another spike. In methodical movements and with almost demonic glee he began to insert spikes into nerve clusters, avoiding anything that could be lethal. Soon the man resembled a pin cushion, drenched in blood and practically reeking of fear and pain.

"Normally I would sacrifice a worm like you" Naruto said pensively, running his finger up and down the kunai he was holding. He looked the villager up and down, _'disgusting creature. Cowering in fear, and I'm sure if he could talk he'd be begging for his life. These people are monsters, they beat the shit out of me with a smile…smile, he should be smiling!" _

"SMILE!" Naruto screamed suddenly and even to his own ears he sounded deranged. The kunai moved in two fast brutal strokes, leaving two small, almost surgical looking cuts at the corners of his mouth. Naruto grabbed one of the spikes and shoved it in deeper; the man screamed silently, the incisions tearing open into a bloody smile, blood gushing down the man, adding another layer of blood to his body which was a canvas of red life essence

The blonde wiped his kunai off on his pant leg (avoiding the areas that had been drenched in blood), "Do you feel that? That crushing hopelessness in your chest; knowing that you're about to die because of something as arbitrary as my whims? Knowing that your pointless life is about to come to a meaningless end? Knowing that none of it meant shit? That feeling…that's reality, enjoy it before you die."

He grabbed a hold of the man's dangling feet and overlapped them; then shoved a spike through them into the floor. Standing, he took the kunai and made a deep incision across the man's stomach. He crossed the room at a leisurely pace and fingered the small button near the light switch.

"When I press this button that hook is going to retract up to the ceiling and tear your stomach right the fuck open. Well that is if the hook doesn't tear out of your hands first. Either way you're going to die. Painfully. I would love to stay and watch but…" he cast a longing glance at the clock, "I have a guest to prepare for."

He pressed the button and crossed the door, looking back so he could savor the look of pain on his victims face. It was beautiful really, that look. It was completely devoid of hope, the terrible knowledge that previously incomprehensible pain was in his future and he was going to die. It was a look Naruto was sure he had worn a hundred times over and seeing it on someone else was just…breathtaking. The blonde watched, entranced forgetting about his impending guest, as the man's stomach slowly opened like a yawning mouth entrails slipping out. Every silent scream made Naruto shiver in joy, every tear shed was a testimony to the pain and when the light finally left the man's eyes, the blonde gave a feral smile baring bloody teeth.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone, again I know this chapter is quite similar to the original but, again, I didn't get off topic till around the 7****th**** chapter.**

**Anywho, I would love your feedback so please don't be shy**

**Later,**

**othersideofthemirror**

**P.S. the couch dialogue (you want my couch? etc.) is from the song 'Mad Professor' by the Insane CLown Posse**


End file.
